We Aren't Evil
by Satosen
Summary: A mysterious boy comes to the school and captivates Jasper from the first time he set eyes on the boy. What makes this boy so special? What is it that separates him from everyone else? What secrets will be reviled, and what consequences will come from their revile?
1. Boy Who Hides

_**We Aren't Evil**_

_**My World**_

_**Chapter 1: **__Boy Who Hides_

_Hi!~~ This is one of my weird times when I day dream a lot and my cousin is a huge fan of Twilight. I don't really care for the Edward or Jacob team crap that is going around. My personal fav. From Twilight is the cute Southern Calvary Ranger, Jasper Collins~~ Sooooooo, Me being who I am, I decided to type a yaoi Fanfiction for Twilight*flips off anyone who has a beef with it* I can do whatever the hell I like with my fanfictions as long as I inform you about content.{deadpan}_

_**WARNING LABLE**__**  
**__ Sexual/ Gay/ Descriptive Violence/ Foul Language/ Religious speak_

_I have nothing against Christians/Pagans/ Sadists/ Buddhists, I actually am intrigued by the different religions and would be happy to extend my knowledge if you would like to talk religion as long as you are polite~~_

_**;3 Chapter Start~~ C:**_

_**;( Jasper View~~)3**_

The day has gone as usual. *I passed the History test, the Algebra 3 test, and got another A on the art assignment I did* I sigh. *Today is as uneventful as all the others* I look across the table at Edward, my step-brother and his wife Bella. Both of them look happy as ever and I sigh again. *It's been several years since we have come back to Forks and it's like nothing has changed at all….*Edward smirks at me and my thoughts but I remain emotionless on the outside, keeping my upright and controlled posture.  
Suddenly an unfamiliar scent floats into my nostrils and I turn my head to see what or who it is. It's the scent of a person walking towards us. He is wearing a black Nightmare Before Christmas Hoody and black skinny jeans along with checkered black and purple converses. His face is covered by the hood and only a few strands of violet hair pokes out from the hood. Edward turns his head and frowns more in confusion as he watches the stranger walk towards them.

The boy completely walks past them and I shake my head trying to remove myself from slight shock. *Why would I think he was walking towards us in specific? Yes we are the most popular people in the school but most are too afraid to get near us. So why did I think he was walking towards us?* I shake my head again and sigh at myself. *We do sit next to the door so of course it would look like he was walking towards me…..* my eyes widen*why am I saying just me? If anything I'm the last person he would want to talk to, as I am the least social able person in out group.*Edward chuckles at me with that usual grin of his and Bella looks between the two of us and then through the window at the boy that had just passed us. She looks as though she is being left out of a private joke* I don't see what is so funny* I growl in my own mind and Edward shakes his head still chuckling. I straighten my back more and stand up nodding to everyone and detaching my arm from Alice's.

"I need some cool air, if you will please excuse me." My words are spoken with my slight southern accent as I towards the door. Alice looks slightly worried and the rest of them look as though something must be wrong with me. I sigh in slight frustration. *Just because I stopped clinging to Alice everyone has to think something is wrong with me* I growl inside my head as I walk outside and down the walkway.  
I look up and spotted the boy from before. He looks lonely as he hunches over a drawing pad while sitting on the stone wall of the walk way. As I near I can see more and more details to the drawing. It is a picture of an angel. I chuckle*this kid must be Christian if he's drawing such a creature* he seems to sigh as he adds more shading and deepens the dark ness of the wings. *Ah, he might not be if he is using a dark winged angel as his inspiration for a picture* I begin to use my abilities in order to get a better feel for how I should approach him. His emotions seem to be slightly distant to me.*It's like looking through static! I can barely sense that he is upset, but then it feels like he is calm, then angry! Damn it! His emotions are to hectic!*

"Hello?" I of course decided to go with the direct approach with my emotionless exterior.*Why do I even want to talk to him? I usual try my hardest to stay away from people for god's sake!*The boy looks up and his piercingly blue eyes captivate me for a moment. He stares at me for a moment before taking out a small note book and writing something down then picking it up from his lap and showing it to me. 'Hello? Is there something you need or are you here to make fun of me too?' I stare at the note in shock and blink a few times though it is unnecessary.  
"Make fun of you? Why would I do that when I don't even know your name?" My voice is baffled and confused as I stare at him. He sighs and looks me up and down before writing another note and showing it to me. 'Then what do YOU want' He put infuses on the /you/.  
"Nothing, but to talk." He stares at me with a scrutinizing look that screams 'Really?' . He writes another note and shows it to me again. 'Why would one of the high school's most popular kids want to talk to me, a kid that barely even exists?'

"I-I um… Well I just thought you looked lonely." I stutter slightly and lose my words before catching myself. *I hope he didn't catch my slip.* I think worriedly to myself as the boy rolls his eyes and writes more on his paper. 'I'm the kid that's lonely and barely exists in the population of this high school and you are the cool kid that acts important and doesn't acknowledge me.' Jasper flinches but just slightly so that it is barely noticed.  
"I don't particularly think of myself as a popular person." My voice is southern and reserved as usual and the boy snorts slightly. 'Right~, one of the Collins thinks 'Modestly'.' I huff slightly in reply.

"Well it's not like I'm the social butterfly the rest of them are." He laughs slightly and then the bell rings. He packs his things up and lazily waves me bye as he walks away. Edward and the others walk out and Edward chuckles at me.  
"It's not often that you become this jumbled with your thoughts." I regain my outer unemotional and uptight façade as I mentally flip him off and hook my arm with Alice's.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Alice looks worriedly up at me for a second before Bella distracts her with their mindless chatter and Edward watches me from the corner of his eye as he interacts with the girls.  
I sigh to myself as we walk on and then separate to out different classes. I walk into my Science 3 class for my last period for the day and sit down in my usual seat near to the window. Mister Fracton, our Science teacher, comes in with the boy from before.

"Good afternoon class~" His voice is young and happy and he has a goofy grin on his face. "We have a new student joining us today~. How about to introduce yourself to the class? ~" The boy nods as he takes off his hood. His violet bangs drape about either side of his face, framing it nicely, as his medium to short black hair spikes out a bit.  
"My name is Jackson, Jackson Nightingale." His voice is small and shy, nothing like the punk like bad ass appearance he shows. I chuckle to myself as I watch him and his nervous shifting from foot to foot. Mister Fracton just smiles and pats Jackson's back, hard enough to almost knock him over.  
"How about you go sit by Mister Jasper, since he doesn't seem to have a partner yet. ~" Jackson looks up and notices me. For a split second it looked like he was going to smile happily but it quickly became sarcastic. I sigh and move my things to the floor and out of the seat next to me allowing him to sit down.  
He walks over slowly after Mister Fracton points to me and he sets his small black bag down at his feet while he sits and faces the front. I sigh again and go back to looking out the window listening to Mister Fracton as just background noise letting my thoughts drift again. *I seem to be drifting into thought more and more often…. This isn't like me at all! I have become flustered and am acted like a teenager all in one day!*  
"Mister Hale are you listening? This is an important part of Science History and I don't want you to fall behind" I sit up and cough to myself as I scan over the major parts of today's lesson. I shrug and sigh.  
"I'm sorry Mister Fracton, but you see, I've already read up about this section." My southern accent is kind as usual and he sighs.  
"Really now Mister Hale~ You should stop reading ahead of us so often!~" His words are meant to be scolding but they lost their affect with his smile and hippy like speech. I simply nod and go back to staring out the window.  
_**;3 End Chapter C:  
Yesh, I have finished the first chapter!~~~~~ Please comment and like if you want more chapters~~~~**_


	2. Why Does He Care

_**We Aren't Evil**__**  
**__**My World**_  
_**Chapter 2:**____Why Does He Care?__  
__ I am so sorry for taking a while in adding in this new chapter! I hope it is just as good if not better than the first and I hope that more people comment so I know what you actually think. This is my first time trying a first person view from an already created character that is not my own, or at least the chapters that are Jasper's view are, and I want more input on what you think, like did I capture his character or did I completely screw it up. So anyway, I hope you enjoy and continue reading~~_  
_**WARNING LABLE**_  
_ Sexual/ Gay/ Descriptive Violence/ Foul Language/ Religious speak_  
_I have nothing against Christians/Pagans/ Sadists/ Buddhists, I actually am intrigued by the different religions and would be happy to extend my knowledge if you would like to talk religion as long as you are polite~~_  
_** ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:**__**  
**__** ;( Jackson Nightingale's Point Of View )3**__**  
**__** *Why did I have to be seated with this guy? Sure he seems smart and has good looks, but aren't those the kinds of people that are the biggest jerks or something?* I glance at Jasper out of the corner of my eye while still pretending that I'm listening to the teacher. Jasper is still staring out the window looking as though he is about to fall asleep. Memories of our meeting flow through my head, though there aren't many they seem to reply. The way he looked at my when I passed him to get out of the cafeteria, the Southern hint to his voice when he spoke to me, the way he reacted to what I wrote to him. All of this just seemed to float through even though I had just met the man.*Why is it so hard to get you off of my mind?*I calmly wondered.**__**  
**__** "Something you need?" Startled, I blink a few times realizing I had been full on staring at Jasper rather than the original from the corner of my eye staring at him.**__**  
**__** "Huh?" I ask dumbly. *God, he must think I'm a bloody idiot now! Wait since when did I care what others think?* Jasper seems to chuckle at me a bit but it isn't the kind of chuckle that is meant to hurt your feelings. No, rather it sounds sort of like the kind that makes you want to chuckle as well, so I smile, but only slightly.**__**  
**__** "I asked if there was something you needed since you were staring at me." He smiles in a kind sort of way at me and I can't help but relax slightly.**__**  
**__** "I-I'm s-sorry I-I w-was s-staring i-into s-space a-and e-ended u-up s-staring at you" My excuse is at least true to some extent but sounds stupid to my own ears. He smiles kindly at me.**_  
_** "If you don't want to fall behind more than you already are, I'd suggest you pay more attention to him, unless you're like me and already know this section by heart." His southern accent washes over my ears and I smile a bit more to him.**_  
_** "Then I guess we're two of a kind. I studied all of my lesson's sections and work before coming here today." I start to feel proud of myself for actually going through all of the material ahead of time and he smiles more at me, chuckling softly too.**_  
_** "Then might I ask what you were thinking about when you were staring at me?" I gulp lightly to his question and avert my eyes.**_  
_** "I-I w-was th-thinking…u-um…w-well… a-about w-what th-the f-food h-here i-is l-like?" I gulp lightly at how bad my excuse sounded. *Idiot! What kind of excuse was that?!* Jasper chuckles lightly at me.**_  
_** "I don't know, to be honest all of the times I've come to the cafeteria, I've never eaten the food." He chuckles a bit more and I relax a bit more.**_  
_** "You serious?" I laugh lightly and he nods with that subtle smile of his.**_  
_** "Boys? Will you please at least pretend to be paying attention? ~" Mr. Fracton scolds lightly and I meekly nod opening my book habitually and finding the right page. While I was pretending to be reading the pages along with the disk I glanced back over to Jasper who still had his subtle smile as he stared out the window. I smile lightly before looking back at my book.**_  
_** The rest of the class passed uneventfully and I packed up my back as Mr. Fracton started talking about how he hoped tomorrow would be sunnier so that he takes us all out and show us the wonders of Forks' lovely woods. The bell rang and I stood ready to dart off but Jasper surprisingly caught my arm and gulped lightly.**_  
_** "I was w-wondering if you would want to walk with me outside? I-I mean you don't have to if you d-don't want to…" His awkwardness is simply amazing and I smile lightly before frowning and biting my lip.**_  
_** "What about your other friends? W-would they be alright with me hanging around you?" I gulp lightly and look into his eyes meekly. He smiles a bit wider.**_  
_** "I think they can handle me not clinging about them for a little while. ~" He seems to take pride in the words and I smile again as I nod.**_  
_** "Alright! Then let's go. ~" I feel like I'm beaming with happiness as we walk out of the classroom and start down the hall way. As we walk we pass his friends or family or something like that, Jasper and I had started talking about how funny Mr. Fracton was with all of the hippiness he was showing off. As we pass them I can see the concerned and almost heartbroken look on the short black haired girl's face. *She's the one that's always clinging to him when she has the chance huh? She must not be used to seeing him pass her by without so much as a glance…* I gulp lightly and feel a lump in my throat when he eyes meet mine. I look away to the floor quickly and become quieter. Jasper asks me if I'm alright and sets his slim hand lightly on my shoulder. I nod.**_  
_** "Y-yah, I was j-just wondering why you are willing to hang out with me? N-Not that I don't appreciate it! I-it's just that she looks so s-sad…"I keep my eyes averted from his and he blinks before looking over at Alice who smiles and waves walking over with her usual bounce. He frowns and looks back at me.**_  
_** "I…Well…um…" Jasper seems to have gotten the same lump in his throat that I got when I saw Alice's saddened face. "To be honest, It's because I enjoy your company more than theirs…" I blink in surprise and Jasper's friends stop in their tracks.**_  
_** "Y-you do?" *It sounds too good to be true. Things like that are never even said in my general direction let alone directly at me* I gulp lightly and Jasper smiles at me.*Something's off…This is too good to be true…He's pranking me isn't he? ... It's not like one of this high school's most popular kids would ever start wanting to be friends with me any way…* I frown and back away as a pain starts to take hold of my chest and I gulp again.**_  
_** "You alright?" He steps forward as he starts to frown worriedly. I step back quickly and swat his hand away.*Something bad will happen if I befriend him…***_  
_** "I-I'm sorry… I-I have to go…" I turn on my heals and run through the halls to quickly for him to stop me. *I mean how could he? I've ran almost my entire life, and he's only human after all, right? ...* I glance behind me for just a second as I run. That second was just long enough time for me to see the surprise and actual sadness showing over his face.**_  
_** I run through the woods as fast as my legs will carry me. My Asthma starts acting up and I trip on a root. I put my hands up instinctively and protect my face as my body hits the leaf covered ground roughly. I huff and puff softly as I shake and try to get back up only for my tired muscles to not support me. I flop back down and cough harshly. My lungs and muscles ache and my lips feel dry and chapped. I look around the cold and quiet forest with blurry eyes before heaving myself into a sitting position with my back to the nearest tree and my legs pulled up to my chest.**_  
_** Thoughts swim through my head and I gulp lightly. *Why does he seem to care? Why did I have to run? What am I afraid of? It's not like I haven't literally gone through hell and back before!*I sniffle lightly and hiccup. Then, I hear footsteps and I look up in horror.**_  
_** "N-no… G-go a-away! L-leave m-me alone! I-I don't w-want t-to g-go w-with y-you!" My shouts echo in the cold forest air. No one would come and help me. I knew that by now. But It's still instinctual to scream when you know you're going to die…**_  
_**;3 Chapter End ~~C:**_  
_** Hope you liked it! Now please favorite/ like and comment if you have not done so already~**_


	3. Missing

_**We Aren't Evil**_

_**My World**_

_**Chapter 3: **__Missing_

_Hi!~~ This is one of my weird times when I day dream a lot and my cousin is a huge fan of Twilight. I don't really care for the Edward or Jacob team crap that is going around. My personal fav. From Twilight is the cute Southern Calvary Ranger, I Collins~~ Sooooooo, Me being who I am, I decided to type a yaoi Fanfiction for Twilight*flips off anyone who has a beef with it* I can do whatever the hell I like with my fanfictions as long as I inform you about content.{deadpan}_

_**WARNING LABLE**__**  
**__ Sexual/ Gay/ Descriptive Violence/ Foul Language/ Religious speak_

_I have nothing against Christians/Pagans/ Sadists/ Buddhists, I actually am intrigued by the different religions and would be happy to extend my knowledge if you would like to talk religion as long as you are polite~~_

_**;3 Chapter Start~~ C:**_

_**:( Jasper's View~~ )3**_

From the moment Jackson had slapped away my hand and ran from me, I had become depressed. Everyone could see I was, and what made it worse, I hadn't seen him since that moment. It had been days on end and there had been no sign of him. I'd asked the head office about any of his information, but they only had an old house address that had long since been unused. His email was nonexistent, and his phone had been disconnected. It was as if he had existed in nothing more than a dream.

I sigh once more and stare down at my untouched lunch tray. Alice was clinging to me more and more, or at least trying to, I kept pushing her off of me and moving further and further away. Soon enough my thoughts started darkening and I stopped feeding. Everyone else started to become worried for my health, and even the kids at school were starting to notice and worry. There wasn't a single person in Forks that didn't know that something had happened to me.

"Edward…" Edward's voice is quiet and worried as he looks into my mind and I look up at him bleakly.

"What?" My voice compared to his sounds whorse and dead, and why shouldn't it? I'm dead after all, the only difference is that I'm not faking to be alive anymore. Edward frowns and stares at me.

"We need to find him. If you continue on this path you'll end up like I was when I thought I had lost Bella." I huff lightly and turn my back to him.

"I've already tried to find him. It's like he barely ever even existed." My retort is harsher sounding then I wished it to be but it was the truth. Edward stays silent for quite a while before he sighs.

"We can ask Jacob to try and sniff out his trail…" I straighten my back and spin around to grab his shoulders.

"That's brilliant!" I suddenly dart off in search of Jacob and smile a bit when I find him sitting around near to his house with his shirt off. I pause at the nausea I feel from the rank dog odder I smell before walking forward again. "Jacob? I need you to help me." He blinks and looks up at me in question.

"You? Need help… from me? ... This must be big for you to come to me." He stands up and dusts himself off. "Alright. What do you need?" I sigh in relief.

"I need your help sniffing someone out for me. I need to find him again." I gulps lightly and stares at Jacob hopping that he'll do it. Jacob raises a brow and nods after a minute.

"Alright, where did you see him last?" Jacob stretches his muscles lightly and I smile my subtle smile.

"In one of the hallways at school." Jacob nods.

"Then let's get over there to start sniffing him out." They both hop into My car and drive to the school. As soon as Jacob steps out of the car he catches the scent I had described. "Wow, that's one hell of a particular scent!" He changes into his dog form and I get out of the car standing straight and polite with my hands behind my back as I watch Jacob carefully. Jacob starts darting into the woods and I follow close behind keeping an eye out for anything.

Jacob stops and I walk up behind him. The scent of blood hits me hard and I stager back my distracted thoughts all turning to who's blood it was. I gulp and step forward again. There is crushed debris all over. There are black and white feathers with dried blood on them that stand out to me as I look about. Jacob turns into a human behind me and sneezes lightly.

"There's someone else's blood mixed into your friends, and by the smell of it they were an even match for each other." He covers his mouth as he looks around disgustedly. "It's too messy to be a blood sucker." I gulp lightly and feel like puking from the scent, my instincts trying to kick in but I fight against them as I look around for any sign of who won and were they went. I see a trail of bloody feathers and destruction leading off to the right. I quickly start to follow it and find Jackson's bag off in a bush with the contents almost slipping out. I quickly grab it and secure it over my shoulder how he had before continuing down the trail. I continue following it for several hours before I come upon the clearing my adopted family uses for baseball. There in the center of the field I see a body with pitch-black feathered wings wrapped around it as best as they brokenly can. I run over and kneel beside him, instantly recognizing the hoody Jackson had been wearing.

"Jackson?" I worriedly reach out my hand and place it on his soaked shoulder. He groans and shudders before the wings retract into his back and blinks open his blurry eyes to look up at me.

"J-Jasper…" He mumbles weakly before passing out. Jacob walks up behind me and swallows loudly. I can feel all of the concern and curiosity brimming in his emotions as I pick Jackson's limp form up bridal style.

"I need to get him to Carlisle quickly. Thank you for your assistance." I bow my head a bit as a habitual formality and then with all of my inhuman speed, run off to out glass house in the woods. I burst through the doors and everyone looks at me in surprise. I look straight at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need your help. I don't know what happened or what he is but I know if you don't help him, he'll die." I gulp lightly as he pauses before nodding and motions me to follow him to his study. I follow quickly and he helps me set Jackson down on the table. He grumbles lightly and pants as he fingers that had intertwined into the cloth of my shirt now held it tightly. I smile my small kind and slightly happy smile and shush him lightly. I gently take his hand into one of mine as the other caresses his cheek softly. "I'm going to get you help, you just have to hang in there for me." My voice is soft and Carlisle watches quietly as I move away. Carlisle instantly gets to work on stripping Jackson's upper body of his torn up cloths so that he can get a better look at the wounds. I leave the room unable to watch and sit down in the nearest chair there is to me. For once in a very long time, I feel like I'm human again. I can almost feel the pain of worry in my heart and the weakness in my legs as I wait to see what Carlisle can do for Jackson. Edward walks up and reads my mind smiling lightly with a knowing look in his eyes before he walks off again.

_**;3 Chapter End C:**_

_Thank you everyone who has been reading this fanfiction! I hope that I did a good enough job of showing you Jasper's point of view and If I didn't then please comment and tell me what I got wrong~_

_Thank you and have a nice day~_


	4. Secrets

_**We Aren't Evil**_

_**My World**_

_**Chapter 4: **__Secrets_

_Hey there guys! It's wonderful finally being out of the grip of author's block! ~ I hope you guys like this next chapter so just kick back and enjoy the ride! ~_

_P.S. You all should know by now the warning label so I highly doubt that I need to put it back up and waist space that you're not even going to read for the umpteenth time._

_**;3 Chapter Start~~ C:**_

_**:( Jackson's View~~ )3**_

_**I swallow thickly as I start to rouse and look about myself. Jasper and Carlisle are talking in hushed voices right inside the doorway and I look around the room. It's a tan painted room with rooms and bookshelves all over and one wall is completely window. The bright golden sunlight shines through and warms my skin lightly. I sit up and wince lightly before sighing and looking around more. The bed I'm in is a decently big probably a king with a nice brown with a black and tan plaid design. The pillow covers are the same and all of it is soft to the touch. Their voices pause and I look over at them blinking my piercingly blue eyes. Jasper walks over to me, his back straight and his hands behind it with his chin held a bit high. He looks like he's an old Calvary soldier. *But that's impossible. He would look like a geezer by now. Must have someone in his family that told him he had to walk like that or something.* Jasper swallows lightly as he stands at the side of the bed.**_

"_**Do you remember what happened?" He is standing just out of reach of the sun's rays as he stares into my eyes. I frown and look down at my hands sadly.**_

"_**How much did you see? ..." My voice is quiet and almost sorrowful. Jasper raises a brow softly.**_

"_**I saw a trail of destroyed feathers and followed it to you and saw Wings as black as night trying to cover you from the weather…" His reply is well thought out and soft spoken. I swallow thickly and ring my hands lightly.**_

"_**You have questions I suppose…" My voice shakes a bit and Carlisle steps for forward nodding softly. Jasper glares at him and sits on the side of the bed next to me.**_

"_**When you are ready, you can answer our questions. Until then you can rest." I blink and look up at him in surprise and then I gape lightly. His skin is lightly sparkling in the sunlight like he had been lightly dusted with diamond dust. "When you decide to tell us your secrets then we'll tell you ours." He smiles lightly and I blink before lightly smiling back and leaning forward hugging him softly.**_

"_**Do you believe in God and his angels?" My voice is much calmer now and Jasper slides his arms around my shoulders.**_

"_**I've heard tales from the Bible of them but I would not say I believe in them." I smile lightly to his answer and look up into his eyes.**_

"_**What if I told you I was a fallen angel? ~" He raises an eyebrow softly again.**_

"_**I would ask to see your proof." I smile more and remove myself from the hug. I carefully get off of the bed standing precariously on my feet. Both of them watch me curiously as I take a few steps away from them and remove the black T-shirt they had put on me showing off the bandages covering different parts of my torso. Underneath my bandages in a midnight black ink are two twin tattoos of Angel wings that go from the top of my shoulders and all the way down too slightly below my belt. They both give me questioning looks as I turn around to face them with a meek smile on my thin lips.**_

"_**Hear my now father who are't in haven Hallowed be thy name. I send my prayer so that you may hear it and grant me thy grace." Two black wings start to pull themselves out of my skin and after a few minutes I stand there with my wings slightly tucked. I smile at their shocked expressions. "My full wing span is seventeen feet when I stretch them out~" Jasper swallows and hesitantly steps forward up to me. I smile meekly at him as he reaches out and gently slides his fingers over my soft feathers.**_

"_**This is amazing…Have you always been able to do this?" His voice is full of aww as he stares at my wings before moving his gaze to mine and I blush lightly.**_

"_**I was born with the others of my kind in a strange place full of light and clouds but I committed a supposed act against god… I apparently followed in the footsteps of Lucifer and was therefore cast out of Haven and down to Hell. Place were you never see the sun and there is always an unbearable heat that is always scorching your feet were ever you step.**_

"_**Lucifer saw me as an innocent who had been wrongly cast out such as he had so he showed me the path to here, were I can either show my worthiness of Haven or show the truth in and reason for my being cast out. As of yet I have not stood up to the standards that God set for my return and the redemption of my true wings color." I smile as if none of it truly mattered to me and Jasper blinked before lightly frowning.**_

"_**And what are these 'standards' that 'God' has set for you to reach?" I bite my lip lightly to his question.**_

"_**I am to find another being that I can trust and love as much as, if not more than, God himself…" I bite my lip harder. "Unfortunately for me it seems I cannot find anyone I would trust in anyway, well other than you of course." He blinks before smiling lightly at me.**_

"_**You trust me?" His voice is light and almost happy. I nod vigorously and smile up at him happily.**_

"_**Of course I do!" He smiles a bit before frowning again.**_

"_**But you ran away from me before?" I gulp at his response and bite my lip again as I glance at Carlisle.**_

"_**I didn't want to get in the way of you and your family… You have such a nice one I didn't want my being near you to get in the way of your relationship with them…" I swallow thickly and feel the lump in my throat swelling. He blinks several times before smiling softly and hugs me close.**_

"_**If anything, I prefer you company, mainly because you make me feel alive again~" He smiles at me kindly in that slightly crooked way of his and I blush lightly. Carlisle smiles a bit before leaving us alone in the room.**_

"_**B-but won't my being around get in the way of you and your girlfriend? I-I mean, she l-looked so sad when we were walking i-in the hallway that day…" I look away almost sacredly and he chuckles his soft chuckle.**_

"_**Alice and I have long since lost our original spark. Yes if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't be here today and I owe her a lot but I can't keep clinging to her forever, especially when my mind is on another person. It's pretty much lying to her and I can't do it." He smiles and looks deep into my eyes when I look back at him. I blush a bit deeper.**_

"_**Y-you mean it?" I ask the question softly and slightly disbelievingly as I stare back into his eyes. He nods. "But who are you thinking of then?" My mind is working with so many thoughts that I can't even begin to keep up with it as he smiles more at me. He slides his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to himself as he tilts my chin with his other hand. Time seems to go in slow motion as he leans in and then at the moment his lips meet mine my heart seems to skip a beat as I tense up at first before I relax and kiss him back. I rap my arms around his neck and close my eyes savoring the cool feeling of his lips against mine. Without anyone noticing a small streak of my hair turns stark white and my wings fold back into tattoo form on my back.**_

_***My life is changing all because of one person who I had thought was a snotty prep… I can get used to this warm feeling I have inside right now~***_

_**;3 Chapter End C:**_

_So I hope all of you like this chapter and if I put in anything you didn't like please tell me, but if It's about the gayness it's your own damn fault for not reading the warning in the first THREE chapters I posed of this Fanfiction. So please have a wonderful day and thank you for reading this chapter of "We Aren't Evil"~~_


	5. You Make My Heart Beat

_**We Aren't Evil**_

_**My World**_

_**Chapter 5: **__You Make My Heart Beat_

_Hey buddies! ~ I am so happy to see how many viewers I have of this story! I mean, WOW, each and every one of you , that has read this fanfiction, are just amazing! ~ So I'll stop bothering you with this heading thingy and give you the next chapter~_

_**;3 Chapter Start~~ C:**_

_**:( Jasper's View~~)3**_

"Y-you mean it?" Jackson asks me softly and disbelievingly as he stares into my eyes. I nod unable to find my voice. "But who are you thinking of then?" I smile a bit and slide my arm around his waist and pull him closer to myself as I tilt his chin with my other hand. If my heart still beat in my chest I could have sworn it would have skipped a beat as time seems to slow down and I lean in.

Then at the moment my lips meet with his and I feel his muscles tense up at first before relaxing into y grasp and kissing me back. He wraps his arms around my neck and closes his eyes seeming to be savoring the kiss as much as I was. I close my eyes as well and kiss him slightly harder. He kisses me back just as hard and I smile a bit into it before slowly we separate from our kiss with smiles on both of our faces and our eyes meeting as we open them slowly. His wings have retracted back into tattoo form and I smile more at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how good of a kisser you are?" Jackson asks me lightly and I chuckle smiling lightly.

"Not particularly, no." He smiles more at me before leaning in and kissing my lips lightly.

"Then I'll be the first~ because that was amazing~" He smiles happily at me and I smile back.

"I'm glad you liked it~" I reply letting my southern accent come out a bit more and his smile softens hugging me closer while setting his head in the crook of my neck. The softness on his hair slightly tickles my skin but I like it none the less and he sighs softly.

"H-hey…J-Jasper?" He asks softly with a slight stutter.

"Yes?" He swallows and I start to wonder what is wrong.

"W-well I-I was just wondering i-if that kiss meant that, u-um, w-well, th-that w-we're g-going o-out n-now?" He gulps and looks up at me meekly and I smile at him.

"I would like that, if you don't mind?" He blushes deeply and smiles pulling me into a hard and wonderful kiss.

"I don't mind at all! ~" He laughs softly and it sounds like bells in my ears making me smile more.

"And were you even going to ask me about this?" I hear Alice growl softly and my eyes widen a fraction as I spin a bit still hugging Jackson but now more to the side now. Alice looks like if she could have she would have been crying right now and I swallow thickly.

"A-Alice…" She growls quietly and spins around.

"I hope you are happy together!" She shouts before storming out and I swallow again before looking down at the slightly frightened Jackson. I get my outer emotions under control and hug him a bit closer.

"Sh-she's really angry w-with me isn't she?…" He asks softly and sniffles clinging to me a bit. I frown lightly.

"No. She's angry with me for choosing you over her." Jackson looks up at me and wipes away the traces of tears.

"B-but…" He sniffles again and I silence him with a hard and loving kiss.

"Shush, I'm the reason she is angry, not you." I sooth lightly as I hug him closer. He sighs and nods hugging me back lightly. A few minutes pass and I hear Jackson's stomach growl. Chuckling lightly I look down into his blushing face.

"Let's go get you some food" I say lightly and he smiles nodding lightly and letting his piercingly blue eyes look into my own hazel ones. I move a bit and wrap my arm gently around his shoulders and lead him out of my room and down to the kitchen were we find everyone else except for Alice. They all pause in their talking and look at us. Jackson lightly clings to me again and averts his eyes to the floor as my grip on his shoulder becomes a bit tighter.

An awkward silence encases the entire room and I stare quietly at them. Edward is hugging Bella and smiling at me lightly while the others are staring at me as though I'm supposed to say something to defend myself. I swallow and continue to grip Jackson's shoulder a bit tighter than I should. *What should I say? It's not like I did anything wrong, but almost all of them probably think I'm in the wrong for liking Jackson… Edward… I know you can hear me… I need your help please?* I look directly at Edward with that same as always southern dignitary look on my face. Edward nods and stands up, sliding Bella lightly to the side before he walks up to me and stands by my side. My eyes follow him and I relax a little bit.

_**;3 View Switch C:**_

_**;( Jackson's View)3**_

_**I shake lightly and bite my lip keeping my eyes on the floor. *Jasper's grip is so tight… It really hurts but if I speak up just to say that I could end up getting killed or something like that… I should just stay quiet and stop thinking such selfish thoughts.* I glance up briefly and see Edward walking up to us so that he is standing by Jasper's side and I feel Jasper relax his grip a bit. I swallow softly in relief and manage to get up enough courage to look up at the others in the kitchen. Carlisle starts walking up and he smiles kindly at me before looking into Jasper's eyes and nodding. Jasper relieves me from his grip and my eyes dart up to him a bit on edge as Carlisle takes hold of my shoulders and guides me forward. I start shaking a bit more and gulp making my eyes stare at the floor until Carlisle stops us and clears his throat.**_

"_**Everyone, this is Jackson. Jasper has brought young Jackson here because he has grown, well, attached to him. However as you all can sense, Jackson is not a normal human." Jackson meekly looks up at the others who seem to almost be glaring holes into him and he looks back up at Carlisle who gives him a nod of encouragement. "If you will…" I gulp and nod stepping away from Carlisle and the others. Before I start I look to Jasper who gives me that sweet and loving smile of his to help encourage me more and I relax a bit.**_

"_**Hear my now father who are't in haven Hallowed be thy name. I send my prayer so that you may hear it and grant me thy grace." My wings start to bring themselves from my tattooed back and spread themselves lightly. The flutter a bit and I sigh they feel so much lighter for some reason and I glance back at them noticing that the feathers at the ends of my wings are now a stark white and I blink looking back to Jasper who smiles a bit more with more love in it and I blush looking away to Carlisle and the others who are staring at me.**_

"_**As you can see, he is just as cursed as the rest of us. So please, be kinder to him. It's neither of their faults that they 'fell' for each other." Carlisle seems to have his head about himself and I swallow letting my wings retract a bit back into my back just so that they are only arm's length now. Jasper steps forward and hugs me by my side lightly and he tilts my chin kissing me lightly.**_

"_**I want Jackson to stay with us." Jasper says softly to the others. I smile at him and hug him back another streak of my hair turns white as a few more of my feathers. I look over at the others and their glares have seemed to soften. Emmett caves in first and chuckles walking forward and clapping Jasper in the back.**_

"_**Never would have thought our good old Southern boy would be into guys with wings but I suppose as long as you're happy, I will support you." Emmett says lightly to Jasper and I relax more. Rosalie sighs and walks up looking me in the eye.**_

"_**While I'm not happy about Jasper leaving Alice, I am glad he found someone for himself that he doesn't feel so required to love." I smile slightly at her and she hugs Emmett. Lastly is Esme who had been smiling and standing slightly to the side from the beginning.**_

"_**I am so happy to see that Jasper has found someone that he can be with and be truly happy about being with." She leans in and kisses my forehead lightly. I blush and smile even brighter as I hugs Jasper and my hair streak by streak, along with my wings feather by feather, change to the same stark white color as before. Only one streak of my hair and the feathers that are right at my shoulder blades are left black and Jasper stares in wonder at me. I lean up and kiss him happily and he kisses me back just as happily.**_

_***I feel loved for the first time in ages, It's wonderful~***_

_**;3 Chapter End C:**_

_I hope everyone liked this chapter and if you got my __**EXTREAMLY **__bad pun I would like it if you messaged me~ Thank you and have a wonderful day~_


End file.
